1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and system for detecting, analyzing, and reducing an offensive noise in a vehicle, and more particularly to a method and system for determining a location of an offensive noise component and implementing a countermeasure to reduce or eliminate the offensive noise component.
2. Description of Related Art
An operating vehicle produces noise that is audible in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The audible noise is comprised of a plurality of noise components of differing frequencies from a variety of different sources. The sources include the contact of the wheels to the road, the running engine, and the wind moving past the operating vehicle.
Some portions of the audible noise are desirable, and other portions of the audible noise offensive to an operator and passenger in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. The offensive noise can negatively impact the quality, enjoyment and marketability of the vehicle. Further, variation of offensive noise levels of different vehicles of the same model, and of different models of vehicles, is problematic for quality assurance purposes. Therefore, it is desirable to identify the offensive noise, find a source of the offensive noise, and reduce or eliminate the offensive noise in the passenger compartment of a vehicle.